steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
Night Blue Pearl
Night Blue Pearl 'is one of the main characters of The Homeworld Squad. Appearance Night Blue Pearl is an average-sized gem that is the same height as every other Pearl. She has blue skin with short dark blue hair that curls at the end, her eyes are black in colour. Her gem is a night blue-coloured, spherical Pearl that is embedded in her stomach, just like Azurite. Night wears a dull, light blue leotard with an intricate design at them hem of her chest, where her gem is there is a diamond-shaped cutout. Like Yellow Pearl she has light thigh-high leggings, but Night's are wavy at the edges, she was slightly darker coloured flat shoes. She wears a diaphanous, long veil (?) that is attached to the hem of the leotard. Personality Night Pearl is supposed to, and appears, to be submissive, quiet and follows orders but really she is lively, loves to have fun and also loves to sing, there won’t be a day in Azurite’s life were she wouldn’t hear Night Pearl’s voice harmonizing or humming. Whilst she loves to live life on the whim, she is very anxious at times and overworks when she doesn’t need to. Night is also quite good at making up plans, no-one really knows why. While she is all those good things she is also extremely weak, even though she knows how to use a weapon, something most Pearls aren't taught how to. She can try to defend herself but she isn't experienced enough to properly do so. Night is also kind of sensitive with her emotions, part of the reaon why she likes Azurite so much, because she can handle her emotions and is really empathetic towards Night. Night likes to make music and have fun but she also likes to work, a lot, like most Pearls but Night strangely likes to do more work than needed. However, despite this, she hates routines and prefers to work on her own schedule. Night doesn't like it when she can't express herself and becomes afraid when gems get a little ''too ''controlling with or around her. Abilities All gems have the ability to summon a weapon, shapeshift, fuse with other gems and retreat to their gemstone after becoming injured to heal. As she is a Pearl, of low status, she isn't taught how to use a weapon like normal gems, can't shapeshift, but can fuse. Skillset * '''Rapier Proficiency: '''Night was taught by Bright Gold Pearl how to summon and use a weapon, ever since she has tried to learn how to use her weapon and when Gold was shattered she vowed to master it, in honour of Gold. Unique Abilities * '''Psammokinesis: '''Night, like our Pearl, can manipulate sand. She doesn't always use it though. Fusions * 'Sodalite: fusion with Azurite. * [[Forest Green Pearl|'Forest Green Pearl']]: fusion with Bright Gold Pearl (inactive) Relationships Azurite Night loves Azurite, a lot, she formed a crush on her soon after she found out that she wasn't a controlling gem that didn't take care of their Pearls like many other high-ranking gems she had seen. Night and Azurite often harmonize together while she waorks and they have a very close relationships, being Azurite's first and only Pearl left. She hopes that Azurite can love her back one day, but she is too afraid to say anything because Night thinks that Azurite won't love her back and will disown her. Carnelian Night does not like Carnelian and is really jealous of her because she believes that Carnelian likes Azurite that way. Night is blinded by her jealousy and can't see the fact that Azurite and Carnelian actually kind of hate each other. Deep down Night knows she poses no threat to her relationship with Azurite but she is still scared because she knows that she is just a lowly Pearl and can't compete with someone like Carnelian. Bright Gold Pearl Night and Gold were as close as they get and was extremely devastated when Gold was shattered. Gold and her had formed a bond as Gold was the first Pearl Azurite had "bought", they soon gained a really healthy friendship and she even taught Night how to use a weapon like she could because she cared for Night's safety and wanted her to know how to defend herself. Losing Gold left a tear in her heart and that's the reason why she's so close to Azurite, because she doesn't want to lose anymore friends. Lilac Pearl, Olivine Pearl and Powder Almond Pearl Night didn't really have any notable relationships with Azurite's other Pearls, but they did chat often and since they worked together they kind of had to interact. She didn't necessarily like Powder Almond because Almond constantly thought she was all that just because she was a really fancy pearl, and although she doesn't like to admit it she was kind of glad that she is shattered because she no longer around to bother her. Strangely Olivine and Night didn't talk much as Olivine didn't really talk to anyone, let alone Night. They only spoke to each other once. The Crystal Gems Night absolutely, positively hates The Crystal Gems. She only hates them because they caused her friends (the Pearls) to be shattered during a battle they caused. she also harbors this hate because Azurite does and she hates the fact that they make Azurite feel angry which rarely happens, Night hates when that happens. Trivia * COMING SOON Category:A to Z Category:Dove's Song's Content Category:OCs Category:Pearls